


Cuter In the Library

by Alexicon



Series: prompted on tumblr [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, I couldn't tell you about the rest of the universe, M/M, or at least these two are not the supers you might expect them to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You keep watching baby animal videos on youtube without headphones on and I should yell all you but they’re really cute baby animals”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter In the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/gifts).



> Prompt from AllumetteRouge [over on tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/141479345633/congratulations-on-300-followers-wow-thats):
>
>> How about this library AU one: "You keep watching baby animal videos on youtube without headphones on and I should yell all you but they’re really cute baby animals"? Only I need it to be this video [knightofspite. tumblr. com/post/141247410149/animal-factbook-this-is-me-when-someone-tries](http://knightofspite.tumblr.com/post/141247410149/animal-factbook-this-is-me-when-someone-tries) because I'm just smitten with that sloth <3
> 
> I swear I asked what ship she wanted. 

Tim was only a volunteer at the library, and the manager was sure to remind him of that every time Tim commented about overtime, or the fact that unpaid employees were probably not supposed to be the only ones at the info desk by the computer section. (Tim had stopped trying after the second manager he worked under agreed with the first one wholeheartedly. It wasn’t worth the effort to press on.)

Today was a slow day. It was sunny outside, and most Gotham citizens were either enjoying the nice day or squinting at the sun in bemused suspicion, as was typical for the rare sunny days.

And Tim was horrendously bored.

There were two people at computers in the afternoon. One of them was obviously experienced in the mystic way of the Robert Kane Public Library, as he had a large stack of books in front of him, a huge set of headphones, and a panicked expression. Tim guessed he was working on a final project or essay, it was the right time of year for that. The other man looked like he’d just walked in from a visit to the gym -- or perhaps from rescuing kittens from trees, judging by the videos he was watching on the computer of cute or funny animals.

Tim could very easily tell what was on the second man’s computer for two reasons: the first, that his computer was at a very convenient angle if Tim were inclined to spying (which he was); the second, that the man had neglected to wear headphones while playing these videos. Usually, Tim would have politely informed the man that headphones were necessary if you wanted to listen to audio, as stated very clearly and with pictograms on the signs by the computers, but it’d been a long day and Tim was enjoying the videos just as much as the curly-haired man in front of him seemed to be. There was a [herd](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/137684453803/artemuscain-gamingandbs-missfriedrice-gfs) of kittens scaling a woman. Tim was weak.

The man had started watching a quiet video with [a young parrot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGGqWm2zX-A) eating a watermelon when the panicked student came up to the desk.

“Do you know if you have all _The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_ volumes?” he asked.

“I think so. Let me check the directory,” Tim replied.

“There are six of ‘em,” the student added. “By Edward Gibbon.”

Tim glanced back up at him. “Right, thanks.” He got the results quickly and started nodding even as he was checking on all six volumes. “Yeah, we have them all. It’ll be in nonfiction, under history.”

“Thank you,” the student whispered fervently, and flitted off. Tim found himself waving awkwardly after him and stopped immediately.

He glanced back at the man sitting in front of him and let out a quiet laugh. He’d somehow found a video of [a sloth](https://knightofspite.tumblr.com/post/141247410149/animal-factbook-this-is-me-when-someone-tries) clinging desperately to what looked like a railing as a man tried to convince it to let go. The sloth objected.

Tim drew up his courage and walked around the counter smoothly. The man was giggling softly as Tim approached, but he turned as soon as he saw Tim.

“Hi,” he said, smiling politely. Then a look of stunned discomfort crossed his face. His hands flew up to his ears.

“Yeah,” Tim said with a slow smirk, enjoying the man’s mortified expression. “No headphones. The rest of us realized that a while ago. I particularly enjoyed that video with the [giant bird](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/139461196243/jumpingjacktrash-transgirlnezha) getting a massage. What was _your_ favorite?”

The man’s eyes strayed to the video of the sloth, which had repeated a good three times by now.

“I...can’t choose,” he said, almost apologetically. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry about the headphones thing.”

“It’s fine,” replied Tim. “It was cute.”

The man’s eyebrows slowly crept up. “What was cute? The videos?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Tim said, and grinned.

The man blushed and smiled, his nose wrinkling up. “Yeah, all right. I’m Jason.”

“Tim, pleasure to meet you,” said Tim automatically, which is one of those things he’d made a note to unlearn.

Jason snorted, though. So apparently Tim’s weird manners were funny, that was a good thing. Being funny was the first step to being charming, right? Or so Tim had read, anyway.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as awkward as Tim’s usual attempts at flirting. Tim allowed a glimmer of hope to creep in.

Then Tim asked, “So, come here often?” and promptly wished he could disappear.

Maybe Tim would somehow be even more awkward than usual! That was just _great_.

“You’re funny,” Jason said dryly, like it’d all been intentional.

Well, Tim sure wasn’t going to try to convince him otherwise.

“Yeah, people have said that about me before,” said Tim. He paused and made a rueful face. “Okay, _I’ve_ said that before. ‘People’” -- he made air quotes -- “is mostly me.”

“You can add my totally sincere testimonial to the list.” Jason gave him a toothy grin.

“Sure, I’ll write it down. ‘People Who Think I’m Funny’: Tim, and Jason from the library.”

“Jason Todd, if you want it to be a little more official.” Jason shrugged. “I wouldn’t usually give my full name out like that, this is Gotham, but c’mon. This is a _library_. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Tim instinctively winced and glanced around the room carefully. “How long have you lived in Gotham City exactly?”

“All my life,” Jason admitted. “You have a point.”

Then Jason glanced at the computer and his face clouded over. Tim thought it was about the video for a second (which would’ve been a shame, as the video was adorable) but Jason started clearing up his things; putting the headphones he hadn’t used in his backpack and grabbing the coat off the back of his chair.

“Sorry, I have to go,” he told Tim. He sounded genuinely apologetic, which softened Tim’s disappointment a bit. “I have a thing to get to.”

“Oh,” said Tim. He watched as Jason shoved his arms through the sleeves. “I guess I’ll see you next time you forget that headphones need to be both plugged in and in your ears to work?” Tim paused and realized that may have come out a little harsh. He rushed to add, “Not that I’m complaining. They were great videos.”

Jason stopped in his tracks, and Tim panicked. That had been too much, hadn’t it? He’d annoyed Jason. He’d been doing so well and then he’d gone and -- 

“Can I have your number?” Jason blurted out, then blushed and reached up to ruffle his hair. “I mean, I might find some more animal videos and it’d be easier and probably less creepy to just send them to you than to come in here all the time just hoping I see you.”

“Yes,” Tim replied too quickly.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Do you have a pen...?” Jason ventured.

“I have many pens,” Tim said, already reaching for his pocket. He pulled a pen out and glanced around for his post-it note pad, which he’d sworn he had only a second ago.

“Paper, paper, everywhere, and not a thing to write on, huh?” Jason joked. He motioned toward the pad, which was naturally sitting two inches away from Tim’s hand.

Tim felt his face burning as he scribbled his number down. “Here you go,” he said. Then, teasingly, “Those had better be amazing videos you send me, Jason. They should be quality stuff.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Jason solemnly, giving a textbook Boy Scout salute. (Tim saluted back with a distinct lack of the fluidity Jason had with it. Tim’d never been a Boy Scout.) He checked the computer’s clock again and winced. “Have to go, sorry. I’ll text you.”

Tim waved. It didn’t feel quite as awkward as the one earlier, because Jason waved back with a big smile as he quickly walked away.

Tim hoped he did text.

(Later, he received a message which said simply, _Is this Tim?_

Tim was grinning helplessly as he sent back a _yes_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't even consider making this anything _but_ an AU until about two seconds before I wrote the last bit. Which is a little disappointing, I should've thought about that first, it would've been really interesting. I'll think about it next time.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
